The present invention relates to a V-belt and a production method therefor.
Composite materials, made of elastomer with nanofibers dispersed therein, have been studied for their applications to car parts, and electric and electronic parts.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-207220 discloses a fiber-reinforced elastomer part. The part is made of a matrix of ethylene-α-olefin elastomer with matrix-domain-type composite short fibers added to the matrix. The matrix component is then melted, and nanofibers, included in the domain component and each having a fiber diameter ranging from 10 nm to 5,000 nm, are dispersed into the matrix of the ethylene-α-olefin elastomer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-77223 discloses a fiber-reinforced elastic body used for belts for cars and industrial purposes, such as toothed belts and flat belts. The fiber-reinforced elastic body is made of a matrix, including polyolefin, first elastomer, and silica, kneaded together with a fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composition and a second elastomer. The fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composition includes nanofibers dispersed thereinto, and each having a fiber diameter of 1 μm and smaller and an aspect ratio ranging from 2 to 1,000.